Idiotly Match
by sangjoonpark
Summary: (Highschool!AU YAOI / CH 2 finally updated) Cerita mengenai Lee Jihoon, si komposer yang dianggap bodoh dan idiot. Bersama dengan Kwon Soonyoung, ketua klub dance berandal yang sungguhan bodoh dan idiot. SoonHoon! HoZi! Jihoon! Soonyoung! Slight!SeokSoo JeongCheol
1. Prolog

"Hey"

.

.

.

A story by sangjoonpark

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu? Kemarin Lee bersaudara memenangkan lomba menyanyi itu lagi."

"Tentu saja, tidakkah itu terlihat dengan jelas? Yang tertua adalah _Rap God_ di sekolah kita, anak ketiganya memiliki suara yang begitu tinggi dan luar biasa indah."

"Ya ya kau benar! Dan si bungsu seperti _Michael Jackson_ -nya Korea! Tidakkah mereka begitu luar biasa?"

"Aku setuju denganmu, menurut gosip mereka bahkan bergabung dengan geng milik si ketua klub dance itu."

"Wah mereka benar-benar kekasih impian."

"Tentu saja, mereka semua tampan dan luar biasa."

"Tidak heran si ketua klub dance mengundang mereka untuk bergabung."

"Aku membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau salah satu dari mereka menjadi kekasihku, atau mungkin ketiganya sekaligus?"

"Imajinasimu berlebihan bodoh, mana mungkin mereka bertiga melirikmu, dasar."

"Tapi aku berpikir, apa yang dilakukan si anak kedua di keluarga itu? Siapa namanya? Jihoom? Jihoop?"

"Lee Jihoon, maksudmu?"

"Aah benar, Lee Jihoon. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga Lee yang bisa dibilang tidak berguna, lihat saja seluruh saudaranya."

"Kau benar, apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain terdiam setiap hari dengan gitar dan buku di sampingnya dan tatapan tajam menyebalkan itu? Setiap hari dia hanya berdiam diri di studio, seperti bisa melakukan sesuatu saja."

"Apa mungkin gen orang tuanya tidak menurun padanya?"

"Mana mungkin? Choi Seungcheol yang berbeda ayah dengan mereka saja punya kemampuan rap yang luar biasa begitu."

"Mungkin saja, Lee Chan adik bungsu mereka bisa menari dengan begitu indah dan powerful, aku yakin Soonyoung pasti mengajaknya bergabung dalam klub dance."

"Dan suara Lee Seokmin, walaupun saat berbicara menyebalkan karena suara melengkingnya, tapi dia tau bagaimana memanfaatkan suaranya itu."

"Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukan Lee Jihoon?"

"Aku tidak yakin, apakah saudaranya yang lain bahkan menganggapnya ada?"

"Oh ayolah, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau dia pernah keluar dan menghabiskan waktu bersama saudaranya."

"Kau benar, dia kan introvert bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya sebuah cerita mengenai Lee Jihoon, anak kedua dari empat bersaudara yang sering di- _bully_ karena dianggap tidak seperti saudaranya yang lain. Ditemani Kwon Soonyoung, ketua klub dance yang sering bertingkah idiot demi menyenangkan kawan-kawannya, berandal yang memiliki senyum luar biasa indah. Dan kehidupan mereka di sekolah bersama kawan dan saudara yang lain.

GS/YAOI? Mind to help this (poor) author? Also accept suggest for title. Thank youㅡ!


	2. Chapter 1

"Idiotly Match"

.

.

.

.

.

.

sangjoonpark

.

.

.

.

"Hei kau sudah dengar kalau mereka memenangkan lomba menyanyi itu lagi?"

"Tahu tidak, aku kemarin menonton permainan mereka, itu sangat menyenangkan! Aku berdebar menontonnya!"

"Aah aku iri pada mereka yang bisa menonton, pasti menyenangkan."

Suara bisik-bisik yang dikeluarkan para gadis seolah menjadi lagu sehari-hari yang mengalun di halaman sekolah, siapa lagi yang dibicarakan kalau bukan Lee Bersaudara yang terkenal.

Choi Seungcheol, si sulung memiliki marga yang berbeda karena ayahnya dulu pergi menceraikan sang ibu sebelum adik-adiknya yang lain lahir, namun rasa hormat ibunya terhadap sang ayah tidak menghilang sehingga marga Choi tidak dihapus dari namanya.

Kemampuan rap dan menyanyinya tidak diragukan lagi, teknik menyanyinya memang tidak seprofesional Seokmin, tapi juga tidak dapat diremehkan semudah itu. Bahkan julukan _Rap God_ sudah melekat padanya sejak awal tahun ajaran mengingat betapa terkenalnya dia.

Anak pertama dari ayah mereka yang baru sekaligus anak kedua dari jumlah keseluruhan Lee Bersaudara, Lee Jihoon. Jika dibandingkan dengan karakter Seungcheol dan Seokmin yang tidak bisa diam, maka Jihoon benar-benar adalah kebalikannya. Walaupun pendiam dan dianggap bodoh namun sesungguhnya Jihoon adalah sosok dibalik penghargaan lagu terbaik yang diterima Lee Bersaudara pada lomba menyanyi tempo hari.

Musik adalah hidupnya, dia mencintai musik lebih dari siapapun di keluarganya, bahkan sejak kecil perhatiannya dicurahkan pada berbagai jenis instrumen musik yang membuatnya sering kali di cap sebagai anak aneh karena tidak memiliki teman. Namun pribadi Jihoon yang terkadang enggan peduli pada sekitarnya membuatnya tumbuh bersama dengan alat musik dan instrumen nada kesukaannya.

Si anak ketiga yang hanya berbeda 11 bulan dengan sang kakak, Lee Seokmin. Jika dia sudah berucap dengan nada yang begitu bahagia, maka hanya gitar Jihoon yang terangkat yang mampu menghentikannya. Namun efeknya hanya sementara karena setelahnya dia akan pergi mengganggu kakak tertuanya atau adiknya ㅡyang jelas tidak akan memukulnya dengan gitar.

Suaranya tidak indah. Tapi luar biasa indah. Image Seokmin yang hyper dan tidak bisa diam akan hilang seketika saat dia sudah mengangkat mic dan melantunkan nada nada yang begitu menyentuh hati. Tak jarang beberapa _audience_ turut menangis menonton penampilannya yang begitu luar biasa. Perbedaan umur yang hanya 11 bulan dengan Jihoon membuatnya berada di tingkat yang sama dengan lelaki itu, meskipun dia tetap harus memanggil Jihoon dengan hyung, karenaㅡ kakaknya itu sungguh mengerikan kalau sudah mengamuk.

Bungsu keluarga Lee yang juga tak kalah mempesona-nya adalah Lee Chan. Jika ketiga kakak tertuanya mewarisi keahlian menyanyi dari sang ibu, maka sepertinya hanya dia yang betul-betul mewarisi bakat menari ayahnya. Walaupun nyanyiannya juga tak dapat diremehkan dengan mudah ketika sudah berada di atas panggung.

Lahir pada masa dimana lagu _pop_ menguasai dunia membuat Chan menyukai _Michael Jackson_ lebih dari siapapun. Hampir keseluruhan gerakan tarinya terinspirasi dari sang legenda dunia tersebut. Membuat julukan _Michael Jackson_ -nya Korea melekat pada si bungsu meskipun dia menolak mentah-mentah julukan itu, enggan idolanya disamakan dengan siapapun.

"Aah mereka berisik sekali sih."

Si bungsu mengeluh ketika suara pekikan tertahan para wanita dan bisikan bisikan memenuhi pendengarannya di pagi hari. Mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar lalu memilih berdiri di samping Seokmin, berharap ocehan sang kakak mampu meredam suara suara menyebalkan itu.

"Sudah biarkan saja, nanti lama-lama juga terbiasa."

Seungcheol menasehati dengan senyum teduh di wajah, berharap ocehan sebal si bungsu akan tergantikan dengan senyum lugunya seperti biasa. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok lelaki paling mungil yang berdiri di belakang, kepalanya tertunduk dengan pandangan yang tertuju sepenuhnya pada buku bersampul merah di genggaman.

"Jihoon-a."

Suara beratnya memanggil nama sang adik dengan lembut, membuat obrolan dua bungsu terakhir tersela, lalu dengan segera turut menolehkan pandangan pada Jihoon yang baru saja mengangkat kepalanya, baru menyadari kakaknya tertinggal satu di belakang.

"Jihoon hyung, ayo jalan dengan Chan."

Dengan ceria Chan merangkul sebelah lengan Jihoon dan menempatkannya di antara dia dan Seokmin, mencoba membawa sang kakak dalam pembicaraannya mengenai tugas rumah barusan. Sedang yang dirangkul hanya tersenyum dan menurut, tau pasti adiknya tidak akan bisa dibantah.

.

"Ya ya, lihat lelaki aneh itu, bukannya dia terlihat sangat idiot?"

"Aah dasar lelaki itu, lelaki tapi tidak terlihat seperti lelaki, tidakkah itu memalukan?"

"Kau benar, dia lemah sekali dalam hal adu kekuatan, lelaki macam apa itu?"

"Seungcheol sunbae saja mantan atlit dulu, kenapa adiknya malah jadi seperti ini?"

"Sungguh memalukan, dia hanya baik di hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan buku, mengesalkan sekali."

Jihoon mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu, jelas. Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah diam di tempatnya dengan earphone hitam yang menyumpal telinganya dan buku matematika yang tengah dibacanya, enggan peduli dengan ucapan beserta sumpahan gadis-gadis itu padanya.

Tidak masalah, sungguh. Benar kata Seungcheol kalau lama kelamaan dia akan terbiasa dengan ucapan gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu, meskipun awalnya dia seperti ingin mengoyak gadis gadis itu, tapi semakin lama dia mampu menguasai dirinya dan memilih mengabaikan ocehan tak berguna itu.

"Ya ya ya kalian sudah dengar belum? Akan ada pengacakan kelas lagi kali ini!"

"Benarkah?! Yak luar biasa! Aku selalu berharap bisa satu kelas dengan Kwon Soonyoung! Aah pasti menyenangkan!"

"Aah kau benar kau benar! Kita bisa berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kwon Soonyoung si ketua klub dance! Yak daebak."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau satu kelas lagi dengan Lee Seokmin? Aah pasti menyenangkan sekali!"

"Tentu saja! Bisa sekelas dengannya kali ini saja aku sudah senang sekali, apalagi kalau sampai berada di satu kelas yang sama lagi dengannya."

Pengacakan kelas? Dahi Jihoon berkerut sedikit mendengarnya. Itu berarti kawan baru, wali kelas baru, tempat duduk baru, dan ejekan-ejekan baru. Dia jelas harus beradaptasi dengan suasana baru itu, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, apapun yang terjadi.

Bel istirahat yang baru saja berbunyi membuat murid-murid yang sedari tadi sibuk bergosip berhamburan keluar kelas, pergi entah kemana pun Jihoon sama sekali tidak menaruh ketertarikan pada mereka. Dengan segera lelaki itu menggenggam buku catatan sejarah miliknya beserta ponsel dan beberapa alat tulis lalu beranjak keluar kelas, berniat pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Jihoon-a!"

Sebuah suara lembut yang memanggil namanya dari arah pintu depan membuat langkahnya tertahan, kepalanya menoleh dan senyum ramah tersungging di bibir saat sosok lelaki dengan mata kucing dan wajah manis melambai ke arahnya.

"Ya Jisoo hyung? Menitipkan sesuatu untuk Seokmin?"

Terkekeh kecil sembari melangkah mendekat pada si kakak tingkat yang juga merupakan kekasih Seokmin, pandangannya terarah pada kotak bekal yang berada di tangan lelaki manis itu dengan sebuah post-it berwarna kuning cerah yang tertempel di atasnya.

"Kotak bekal seperti biasa, dia pasti berangkat kesiangan lagi kan? Aku sudah hafal sekali dengan sifat bandel Lee Seokmin."

Ucapan Jisoo terhenti sejenak sebelum kepalanya melongok masuk ke dalam kelas Jihoon, mencoba mencari seseorang di dalam yang membuat senyum manisnya kembali muncul ketika sosok yang dicari tidak nampak di pandangan.

"Dia juga pasti sedang pergi bermain ke kelas Chan atau Seungcheol? Aah dasar anak itu. Jihoon-a, nanti berikan ini padanya ya? Kau juga bisa mengambil sedikit kalau kau mau. Juga, kau anak nakal, aku yakin Seungcheol sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanmu untuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah sendiri dan meninggalkan Seokmin kan?"

Rentetan ucapan kakak tingkatnya barusan membuat Jihoon tersenyum manis menahan tawa dan mengangguk, senyum yang jarang sekali diperlihatkannya di hadapan sembarang orang kecuali orang yang dihargainya, dan Jisoo adalah satu dari orang-orang yang jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak itu.

"Membangunkan Seokmin itu susah sekali hyung, aku menghabiskan tenaga pagiku hanya untuk anak itu, menyebalkan sekali kan? Hanya saja tadi pagi aku baru ingat kalau kartu transportasiku sudah kehabisan saldo, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu Seokmin."

"Baiklah baiklah anak nakal, jangan lupa nanti ajak Seokmin dan Jeonghan ke ruang vocal kalau kau bertemu dengannya ya? Dan pastikan Seokmin memakannya nanti."

Jihoon mengangguk paham dengan senyum ramah di wajah, sudah terbiasa dengan rentetan pesan Jisoo yang menyapa dirinya hampir setiap hari pada jam istirahat, membuatnya paham bahwa keduanya memang benar-benar saling menyayangi.

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku mewakili ucapan terima kasihnya untukmu."

Lalu mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan atas lambaian Jisoo kepadanya yang sudah mulai menjauh dan menghilang di balik lorong. Jihoon menatap kotak bekal itu sebentar dan membaca post-it yang bertuliskan beberapa pesan cinta dengan bahasa Inggris ㅡtidak heran, Jisoo kan lahir dan besar di Amerikaㅡ lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun meletakkan kotak bekal itu di atas tas Seokmin yang diletakkan di meja, tepat berada di sebelah mejanya.

"Hei kau lihat barusan? Lee Jihoon meletakkan sesuatu di meja Seokmin, menurutmu apa itu?"

"Apa dia iri dengan popularitas saudaranya sehingga dia mencoba untuk meracuni Seokmin?"

"Ya ya ya, apakah itu mungkin racun serangga seperti yang ada di berita-berita itu? Kau tau kan? Pembunuhan dengan mencampurkan racun serangga ke dalam makanan?"

"Aah menakutkan sekali, benar-benar seorang psyco."

Sebuah bisikan yang sebenarnya tergolong terlalu keras, terdengar dari arah pintu masuk membuat Jihoon menghentikan pergerakannya, badannya menjadi kaku dalam sepersekian detik dan mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan mereka dan beranjak menjauh dari kelas.

Berbohong namanya kalau dia bilang itu tidak menyakiti harga dirinya, namun ucapan sang kakak untuk mengabaikan semuanya dan membiarkannya selalu terngiang di ingatannya, hanya perlu bertahan beberapa tahun lagi dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, terus meyakinkan diri dengan sugesti itu hingga dia mampu bertahan sejauh ini.

Kakinya terus melangkah lebar-lebar dengan pandangan yang menunduk dalam terarah lurus ke lantai, seolah sedang menghitung jumlah ubin yang dilewatinya dari kelas menuju ke perpustakaan, genggamannya pada tumpukan buku di tangan mengerat saat melewati koridor yang cukup ramai di jam istirahat itu.

Sedikit mengaduh kesakitan saat tubuhnya terjerembab jatuh ke lantai, barang bawaannya berserakan dan ponselnya terinjak seseorang yang tadi tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengannya. Tidak berkomentar apapun selain menggumamkan beberapa aduhan kecil dengan tangan yang mulai bergerak merapikan kembali barang bawaannya.

"Jihoon hyung? Tidak apa-apa?"

Jihoon yang mengenali suara itu sebagai milik adiknya Chan segera mengangkat kepalanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut beberapa senti ㅡtanpa sadarㅡ dan bersiap mengeluarkan beberapa kata umpatan sebelum matanya menangkap seseorang yang jelas sekali bukan Lee Chan adiknya.

"Jihoon hyung ada yang sakit tidak? Mau Chan antar ke ruang kesehatan?"

Beberapa detik kemudian barulah dia menyadari darimana suara Chan terdengar ketika sosok yang terjatuh di hadapannya adalah Kwon Soonyoung si ketua klub dance berandal yang ㅡsering dipanggilㅡ idiot dan bukannya Lee Chan bungsu tersayang keluarganya. Soonyoung beserta beberapa anggota geng-nya sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya, dan Chan adalah salah satu dari mereka.

Sedetik kemudian Chan langsung berjongkok tepat di samping tubuh kakaknya dan membantu merapikan barang-barang Jihoon yang berserakan, membuat si pemilik surai hitam pekat tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan terima kasih bagi adiknya yang dibalas dengan senyum manis dan anggukan polos, sungguh membuat siapapun gemas melihatnya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menabrakmu, juga menginjak ponselmu, tapi sungguh aku tadi benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Gumaman seseorang dari arah lain membuat Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Soonyoung yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya dengan ponsel di genggamannya, hampir separuh dari layarnya retak dan itu membuat Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, mengingat ada beberapa lirik dan not lagu yang masih berada di memori ponselnya, pun seluruh lagu yang dinyanyikannya ada disana.

"Tidak apa-apa selama memorinya masih bisa diselamatkan, itu lebih penting untuk Jihoon hyung."

Menyadari Jihoon yang hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari ponselnya yang sudah rusak, Chan memutuskan untuk membuka suara dan menggantikan hyung-nya untuk berucap pada Soonyoung.

"Ya, itu benar Soonyoung-ssi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Dengan segera Jihoon merapikan kembali buku-bukunya ke dalam rangkulan lengannya dan meraih ponselnya dari tangan Soonyoung dengan agak tergopoh, enggan menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama dengan kumpulan anak-anak terkenal itu, tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya meskipun itu adalah kejadian yang tidak disengaja.

"Tapi Jihoon-a.."

Panggilan terpatah Soonyoung barusan membuat langkah Jihoon terhenti dan si surai pekat itu berucap tanpa membalikkan badannya sedikitpun, tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh melihat beberapa gadis mulai berkumpul dengan wajah penasaran, tidak peduli itu akan terlihat kasar bagi Soonyoung, karena toh dia tidak akan memiliki urusan lagi dengan Soonyoung setelah ini.

"Kalau kau ingin mengganti rugi berikan saja pada Chan, dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu karena kita tidak se-akrab itu Soonyoung-ssi, aku permisi."

Dan kemudian sosok mungil Jihoon beserta buku-bukunya menghilang di balik tangga sekolah, dia sudah beranjak naik dengan langkah lebar-lebar, merasa tergesa sekaligus tidak ingin sosok yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya terkena imbas jika bercakap-cakap dengannya, tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi jika dia nekat menerukan pembicaraan dengan si populer Kwon Soonyoung.

"Yak Chan-a, kau yakin kakakmu itu baik-baik saja? Dia tidak terlihat normal..."

"Jihoon hyung baik-baik saja! Dia itu normal tahu, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak tentang kakakku Woohyun-a!"

"Iya iya, aku kan hanya bertanya sih..."

"Hei Chan-a, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau gen manis keluargamu itu tidak hanya menurun padamu?"

"Hah?"

"Kakakmu tadi manis sekali walau sedang mengomel begitu, apalagi saat lesung pipi-nya terlihat, boleh tahu namanya tidak?"

"Yak Kwon Soonyoung idiotmu jangan kumat di saat seperti ini dong!"

"Oh ya Soonyoung hyung, nama kakak Chan tadi Lee Jihoon."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar saat Jihoon akhirnya tiba di perpustakaan yang pada hari itu cukup sepi, memudahkannya untuk menikmati _quality time_ bersama buku pelajaran maupun buku musik yang menjadi kesukaannya, senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya saat memikirkan menyenangkannya menghabiskan waktu jam kosong di perpustakaan yang cukup sepi.

Dengan segera mengambil tempat di bagian ujung dekat jendela seperti biasanya, lalu beranjak dan mulai memilih buku yang akan dijadikan referensi tugas sejarahnya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan seluruh barang bawaannya di meja, lalu beberapa menit kembali dengan tiga buah buku sejarah Korea hanya untuk menemukan alat tulisnya berceceran di atas meja, bahkan beberapa pensilnya patah.

Kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum berjongkok pasrah dan merapikan kembali alat tulisnya yang berserakan, dan saat itu pula telinganya menangkap suara cekikikan dari arah rak buku sebelah, membuatnya dapat menebak siapa sekiranya sang tersangka tanpa memakan waktu lama.

"Hai Jihoon hyung!"

Suara bervolume tinggi yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya, membuat beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan mengernyitkan dahi tak suka saat konsentrasi membaca mereka diganggu, namun dengan segera semua terdiam saat Seokmin membungkuk memohon maaf dengan senyum secerah matahari terhias di wajahnya.

"Kau itu apa-apaan tiba-tiba muncul begitu, dengan suara keras pula."

Kembali senyum secerah matahari khas Lee Seokmin menghiasi wajahnya saat Jihoon menegur sang adik dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika sesosok lelaki bersuara tinggi tiba-tiba berucap entah darimana asalnya dan apa tujuannya di hadapanmu?

Seokmin memilih tidak menjawab teguran sang kakak dan membantu Jihoon merapikan alat tulisnya yang berceceran dengan mengomel beberapa kali mengenai berapa kali dalam seminggu Jihoon mengalami hal ini sehingga membuatnya harus pergi membelikan kakaknya alat tulis baru di supermarket dekat rumah mereka dan bertemu dengan Yoojin, anak kelas mereka yang bekerja paruh waktu disana ㅡSeokmin tidak terlalu menyukai gads ini karena dia centil, omong-omong.

"Jangan mengomel terus Seokmin-a, ini perpustakaan, mereka bisa terganggu dengan ocehanmu. Sudah sana kembali saja ke kelas, Jisoo hyung menitipkan bekal padaku tadi, dia menyuruhmu menghabiskannya."

Kali ini senyum Seokmin lebih cerah dari matahari yang tengah bersinar di lapangan sekolah ketika nama Jisoo disebut, dalam hati Jihoon mengumpati sepasang kekasih yang selalu pamer kemesraan secara tidak langsung itu, tapi bagaimana juga mereka adalah orang-orang tersayangnya jadi Jihoon memilih menahannya sendiri.

"Baiklah Jihoon hyung aku akan kembali ke kelas, juga nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan membelikan alat tulis baru untukmu, sampai jumpa di kelas!"

Jihoon hanya tertawa kecil dan membalas lambaian Seokmin sekilas, tahu betul adiknya yang satu itu tidak akan beranjak kalau lambaian tangannya tidak dibalas. Beberapa detik kemudian saat sosok bersurai _dark brown_ itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan, Jihoon menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kotak pensilnya yang berisi beberapa alat tulis yang sudah rusak.

"Kau puas sekarang? Kau akan bertemu dengannya nanti saat pulang sekolah."

.

Hari itu kelas Soonyoung sedang mengadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar sejarah yang dapat dibilang cukup ㅡbohong, sebenarnya sangatㅡ membosankan dengan guru yang juga tak kalah membosankannya, jika murid rajin di kelasnya saja menahan diri mati-matian untuk tetap menjaga komsentrasi mereka maka lain hal-nya dengan Soonyoung, lelaki bersurai _light brown_ itu malah sudah meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan mata terpejam sedari tadi.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja buku sejarah dengan tebal halaman hampir mencapai angka 300 itu terjatuh tepat menimpa kepalanya yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di meja akibat tanpa sengaja tersenggol tangannya, menimbulkan aduhan yang cukup keras dan mengalihkan atensi seluruh kelas padanya.

"Siswa Kwon Soonyoung, aku tahu kau tidak terlalu pintar dalam akademis tapi bisakah kau tidak mengganggu pelajaranku?"

"Ya, saem. Aah seperti ada yang mendengarkan saja."

Bergumam kecil dengan tangan yang mengelusi kepalanya yang tadi tertimpa buku sejarah setelah memastikan guru lelaki membosankan itu tidak mendengarkan ucapannya barusan, dan memasang wajah mengejek ke arah sang guru yang kini sudah berkutat dengan teori Perjanjian Gencatan Senjata Korea yang terjadi ketika tidak satupun dari mereka sudah dilahirkan.

"Nah setelah ini kita akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku referensi mengenai materi yang baru saja saya jelaskan di depan, siswa Kwon Soonyoung?"

Si pemilik mata mirip bentuk jarum jam itu dengan segera menghentikan kegiatan menggambar abstrak di buku catatannya dan mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang guru, mata sipitnya memicing tajam ketika dirinya sudah menebak apa yang akan diucapkan sang guru setelah ini.

"Tolong pergi ke perpustakaan terlebih dulu dan katakan pada pengawas perpustakaan kalau kami akan datang 10 menit lagi, pastikan buku yang kita butuhkan tersedia seluruhnya di perpustakaan."

"Hah? Buku? Buku apa? Apakah buku belajar menggambar atau buku belajar berhitung?"

"Tidak tahu, sudah sana berangkat saja dulu Soonyoung-a, aku mau membaca materinya dulu."

Soonyoung tanpa sadar mencebikkan bibirnya kesal ketika Youngjae yang ditanyai malah mendorongnya keluar kelas dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal, mau membaca materi katanya? Bilang saja tidak mau ikut disuruh ke perpustakaan menemaninya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir juga sebenarnya tidak ada yang mau jika disuruh pergi ke perpustakaan yang letaknya di lantai teratas bangunan, naik tangga itu melelahkan.

"Aah benar-benar guru itu menyebalkan sekali sih, padahal baru dua hari lalu aku melatih fisik dengan naik turun tangga, sekarang malah dapat perintah menaiki tangga 3 lantai begini, ada apa dengan guru tua cerewet yang membosankan itu?"

Biarpun perjalanannya dihabiskan dengan mengeluh terus-menerus dan mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi sesekali, namun dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit si pemilik marga Kwon itu akhirnya tiba di perpustakaan yang cukup sepi karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran.

Dengan segera lelaki itu masuk dan berbasa-basi sebentar dengan Nyonya Tak penjaga perpustakaan yang masih muda dan cukup ramah, menyenangkan untuk menjadi teman mengobrol walaupun perpustakaan adalah tempat yang identik dengan kesunyian, lalu menyampaikan pesan dari sang guru membosankan yang akan tiba sekitar 7 menit kemudian.

"Ya terima kasih Nyonya Tak, aku akan berkeliling sembari menunggu yang lainnya."

"Tentu saja Soonyoung-a, duduklah di dekat jendela kalau kau mau, aku tahu kau pemuda yang mudah bosan jika tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dilakukan."

Soonyoung tertawa mendengarnya, membuat matanya yang sering disebut mirip jam ketika pukul 10:10 itu benar-benar muncul dan pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ benar-benar terlihat, lalu mengangguk ramah dan mulai menjelajah sudut-sudut perpustakaan.

Di tengah penjelajahan-membunuh-waktu yang dilakukan Soonyoung, matanya tertambat pada seorang lelaki yang sedang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, nampak seperti begitu menikmati suara yang keluar dari earphone hitam di telinganya.

Itu Jihoon, kakak Chan yang tadi tidak sengaja ditabraknya di koridor sekolah dan yang ponselnya tidak sengaja diinjaknya hingga layarnya retak hampir separuhnya, duh Soonyoung benar-benar merasa bersalah saat mengingat momen itu, ditambah fakta dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu Jihoon membuat perasaan bersalah semakin memuncak.

"Hei, Jihoonㅡ uhm, -ssi?"

Memilih menyapa terlebih dahulu dengan nada ramah yang biasa digunakannya saat bercakap-cakap dengan kawan-kawannya, yakin benar kalau cara ini akan berhasil membuat yang lebih mungil berbicara padanya, mengingat betapa tidak pedulinya Jihoon saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertabrakan tadi.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang sebelum Jihoon melepas sebelah earphone-nya dan mengangkat kepalanya dari buku catatan sejarahnya dengan gesture ogah-ogahan, seolah benar-benar enggan meladeni Soonyoung yang entah darimana tiba-tiba saja datang menyapanya di perpustakaan.

"Ada apa lagi? Tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi, aku kan sudah bilang kalau ponselku tidak rusak dan aku juga tidak terluka."

Soonyoung menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar mendengar rentetan kalimat Jihoon, benar sih Jihoon mulai berbicara dengannya sekarang, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau topik tabrakan secara tidak sengaja itu akan kembali diungkit si surai hitam dengan nada yang begitu malas, seolah benar-benar enggan diajak mengobrol.

"T-tidak kok, aku tidak mau meminta maaf padamu, lagipula sepertinya ponselmu baik-baik saja karena kau masih bisa menggunakannya untuk mendengarkan musik."

Sial, kini Soonyoung menyetujui ucapan kawannya Wonwoo tempo hari bahwa terkadang mulutnya bisa menjadi lebih idiot daripada otaknya di saat-saat genting yang menentukan hidup dan matinya seperti ini, pandangan matanya bergerak cepat mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan sebagai alasannya mendatangi si mungil, tak ingin menganggung malu karena ketahuan menjilat ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku tadi mencari buku ini, daritadi aku mencarinya di rak tapi tidak ada, ternyata kau yang mengambilnya."

Dengan segera Soonyoung menarik buku bersampul hijau dengan tulisan "Sejarah Perang Korea" sebagai judul buku yang tebalnya hampir menyamai kamus yang biasa digunakan untuk pelajaran bahasa asing di sekolah mereka, sedikit tersentak menyadari buku yang dipilihnya benar-benar tebal dan berat, tidak sesuatu ekspektasinya.

"Aku membutuhkannya untuk pelajaran sejarah setelah ini, kau cari saja buku yang lainnya ya. Terima kasih Jihoon-ssi."

Tak ingin menganggung malu lebih lama lagi Soonyoung memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari hadapan si pemilik marga Lee yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan apa-apaan-yang-dilakukan-anak-ini dan tak sirna bahkan setelah Soonyoung menghilang di balik rak-rak lainnya, pandangan Jihoon terarah pada rak buku di sampingnya berisi belasan buku bersampul hijau dengan judul "Sejarah Perang Korea" yang tidak dilewati Soonyoung tadi.

"Benar kata Seokmin ternyata, Kwon Soonyoung itu idiot."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yeay! Finally chapter 1 yang ditulis di tengah tengah ujian sebagai pelepas stress ㅠㅠ

Saya memutuskan memakai YAOI theme dan Idiotly Match sebagai judul yang merupakan saran seseorang /cough.

Jadi di chapter ini karakternya masih blur, belum jelas dan belum detail, juga bullynya disini indirect ya, jadi nggak secara langsung kaya dilempar telur dan lain lain, tapi kemungkinan tetep ada Jihoon digitukan /ga tega.

Mohon supportnya karena ini ff SoonHoon pertama saya ㅠㅠ

Dan terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca dan reviewㅡ!

파이팅 ~


	3. Chapter 2

"Idiotly Match"

.

.

.

.

.

.

sangjoonpark

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, tugas kalian setelah ini adalah untuk mencari apa-apa saja hal dan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kalau perjanjian itu tidak dilaksanakan, dan juga bukti-buktinya, mengerti?"

"Mengerti.."

Seluruh murid berkoor kompak menjawab pertanyaan ( sekaligus perintah ) dari si guru barusan, meskipun beberapa dari mereka menjawab dengan suara perlahan dan nada yang seolah tak rela waktu luangnya disita untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan.

Contoh mudahnya, Kwon Soonyoung.

Lelaki yang sedari tadi dipaksa duduk di barisan paling depan dengan alasan membantu mengambilkan buku materi yang diperlukan oleh sang guru menyebalkan itu terus bergumam hal hal seperti 'mempelajari hal itu tidak akan membuat mereka hidup lagi' 'memangnya apa hubungannya perjanjian itu dengan kehidupanku sekarang?' dan masih banyak hal-hal tak berkelas yang diucapkannya.

Khas si ketua klub dance Kwon Soonyoung yang serampangan.

Tak langsung kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran, Soonyoung masih ditahan di perpustakaan dengan alasan bahwa ialah yang harus bertanggung jawab mengenai kerapian dan memeriksa kembali buku yang tadi digunakan untuk pelajaran.

"Karena siswa Kwon Soonyoung adalah yang pertama masuk ke perpustakaan maka bukankah seharusnya ia juga yang bertanggung jawab atas kelas kita dengan keluar terakhir dari perpustakaan?"

Mengingat kata yang baru dilontar si guru sekitar lima menit lalu kembali membuat pemuda Kwon yang emosinya mudah tersulut itu menghela nafas kesal seolah berusaha mengubur kembali rasa marahnya yang mendadak muncul kembali.

"Guru membosankan sialan, lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah memenangkan lombaㅡ"

"Keluar dari perpustakaan dan pergilah ke atap sekolah kalau kau mau mengumpat, banyak orang butuh ketenangan disini."

Soonyoung refleks menoleh saat ungkapan kekesalannya barusan dipotong begitu saja oleh sebuah suara yang rasanya sudah cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Oh, Jihoon? Sedang apa disiniㅡ"

Terdiam sejenak ketika yang ditanyai langsung mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan pandangan 'coba ulangi ucapanmu tadi' dan membuat Soonyoung mendadak salah tingkah.

"ㅡJihoon-ssi?"

Beruntunglah, si murid populer itu cepat menyadari kesalahan dan langsung membenarkan ucapannya sendiri, baru saja berhasil mengingat fakta bahwa Lee Jihoon kakak dari adik kelas menggemaskannya Lee Chan tidak suka dipanggil tanpa embel-embel formal.

Menyadari bahwa Soonyoung telah meralat kesalahannya raut wajah Jihoon berubah santai namun tetap dengan sorot mata yang sama, jengkel.

"Menurutmu apa yang kulakukan di perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku sebanyak ini?"

Pertanyaan sarkasme, khas si cuek yang menggemaskan Lee Jihoon.

"Erㅡ menggunakannya sebagai alas tidur?"

Jawaban konyol dan tidak berbobot, khas si ketua klub menari yang seksi Kwon Soonyoung.

Jawaban yang dilontar membuat yang lebih muda menghela nafas panjang sembari bergumam 'kenapa aku bahkan mencoba menjelaskan padamu' kemudian mengalihkan konsentrasinya kembali pada tiga buku sejarah yang tengah terbuka di hadapannya.

Mengabaikan Kwon Soonyoung yang sayangnya tak suka diabaikan.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya sedang melakukan apa, Jihoon-ssi?"

Meninggalkan buku-buku yang masih belum dirapikan di rak buku, Soonyoung berjalan perlahan mendekati pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela, mencoba mengintip apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia lakukan.

Tidak menjawab, yang ditanyai memilih terdiam dan mengabaikan si pemuda populer yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di hadapannya, memperhatikan buku-buku yang tengah dibaca maupun yang ditulisi oleh si pemilik surai hitam.

Awalnya, pemuda Lee itu masih berusaha sabar dengan mengabaikan dan bersikap biasa, seolah-olah dia sedang sendirian disana, namun entah mengapa kenyataan bahwa Kwon Soonyoung menghalangi sinar matahari dari luar jendela membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Apa masih belum jelas? Aku ini sedang mengerjakan tugas, mengganggu saja sih."

Berucap dengan suara yang kesal, yang lebih mungil akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dengan dua buku sejarah di tangan, berniat mengembalikannya ke rak buku sekaligus meredakan emosinya yang baru saja dipancing Soonyoung barusan.

Tak ingin kelepasan mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras di perpustakaan dan berakhir dipelototi petugas pengawas perpustakaan.

Ia bukan Lee Seokmin pemilik senyum manis secerah matahari yang bisa meluluhkan amarah siapapun dengan mudah, asal tahu saja.

Diomeli dan diberikan tatapan mematikan rupanya masih belum cukup untuk membuat si anak populer itu menjauh, sepeninggal Jihoon mata dan tangannya malah bergerak mendekati buku serta alat tulis yang ditinggalkan di atas meja.

Sedikit menarik buku catatan yang baru terisi separuhnya itu dengan perlahan sedang kepalanya diangkat untuk mengintip sedikit.

"Tulisannya bagus juga.."

Bergumam sendiri sembari menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali, seolah mengakui kemampuan Lee Jihoon dalam menulis dengan cukup rapi serta mudah dibaca.

Tak berapa lama, pandangannya beralih pada tempat pensil yang juga ditinggalkan di atas meja. Dasar Kwon Soonyoung yang tak bisa menyimpan tangannya untuk diri sendiri, kembali ia sedikit menarik tempat pensil yang bukan miliknya itu mendekat kemudian mengintip sedikit.

"Eh? Apa ini?

Mengerutkan dahi keheranan karena ia hampir tak menemukan alat tulis seperti bolpoin maupun pensil diantara tumpukan alat-alat lain yang disimpan Jihoon di dalam tempat pensilnya.

Hanya ada beberapa lembar kertas warna-warni seperti post-it yang dilipat rapi di dalamnya, dan juga sebuah kotak berisi penjepit kertas dan jarum kecil, serta beberapa alat tulis kantor lain seperti spidol dan juga gunting.

"Oh? Pensil yang ini kenapa patah?"

Masih belum puas dengan hasil pencariannya, pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu meraih sebuah pensil mekanik berwarna merah yang sudah patah yang berada di atas meja, sepertinya baru saja digunakan oleh Jihoon untuk menulis meskipun nampaknya benda itu sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Baru saja akan mengembalikan pensil mekanik dalam genggaman ke tempatnya, mendadak ia seolah diingatkan dengan tugas menata buku kembali ke dalam rak yang belum tuntas diselesaikannya dan juga pelajaran bahasa inggris yang sedang menunggu di kelas.

"Jihoon-a, aku pergi dulu. Besok kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku akan memastikan untuk mengganti ponselmu yang rusak, _annyeong_! Semangatlah mengerjakan tugasmu!"

Tersenyum lebar setelah sebelumnya mengobrol dengan tempat pensil Jihoon, dan langsung melesat keluar dari perpustakaan, tidak peduli akan dimarahi nona Tak karena bukunya tidak ditata dengan rapi kembali di rak, juga tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja mengantongi pensil mekanik Jihoon yang sudah patah.

.

"Eh? Kenapa pensilku menghilang?"

"Apa mungkin mereka yang mengambilnya? Tapi untuk apa mengambil pensil yang sudah rusak?"

"Haah, untung saja aku sedang tidak ada pelajaran di kelas, menyusahkan saja sih."

.

Bel pertanda selesainya pelajaran sudah berdering di keseluruhan sudut sekolah, membuat para murid yang sedari tadi memusatkan perhatian pada sang guru di depan kelas akhirnya mengerang lega, dengan alat tulis yang hampir secara bersamaan seolah dilempar ke atas meja.

Membuat para guru yang masih berada di depan kelas paham betul betapa inginnya anak-anak didik mereka ini untuk segera keluar dari pengap kelas dan buku-bukunya, jadi dengan segera mereka mengakhiri pelajaran hari ini.

Sama-sama mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali menerima curahan materi esok hari.

"Ketua kelas!"

Lee Seokmin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk ketika sang ketua kelas dipanggil, membuat murid yang lain menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan duduk dengan tegap di kursi masing-masing.

"Duduk tegap, beri salam."

"Terima kasih pelajarannya, _seongsaenim_."

Seisi kelas membungkuk dan mengucap terima kasih secara serempak, mengiring langkah guru fisika yang meninggalkan kelas dengan buku-buku pelajaran di tangannya.

Kelas seketika menjadi ribut dengan berbagai seruan dari murid-murid yang mendadak menjadi bersemangat begitu jam pulang sekolah tiba.

Ada yang membicarakan mengenai rencana mereka untuk pergi ke warnet, untuk makan, maupun untuk pergi ke karaoke setelah ini.

Masih pukul empat sore, ada banyak sekali hal menyenangkan yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak seumuran mereka yang tertekan akibat pelajaran.

Tapi rasanya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Lee Jihoon, pemuda dengan tinggi berkisar seratus enam puluh yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai rencana sepulang sekolah selain segera kembali ke rumah dan berdiam diri di dalamnya.

"Hyung, mau langsung pulang?"

Suara si ketua kelas dari meja di sampingnya membuat Jihoon menoleh sejenak, kemudian mengangguk singkat sebelum kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Tidak mau makan dulu sebentar? Aku lapar sekali, hyung..."

Baiklah, _aegyo_ paling lucu dari seorang Lee Seokmin sudah dilontarkan, dengan ekspresi paling menggemaskan di wajah serta suara terimut yang rasanya agak tidak sesuai dengannya.

Mendengar adiknya sudah bertingkah begitu mau tidak mau si pemilik nama menghela nafas kemudian menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan dirinya tengah ditatap dengan netra berbinar, mirip anak anjing yang meminta diberi makanan tambahan.

"Bilang saja tidak mau menunggu Jisoo hyung sendiri, dasar."

Singkat, namun tepat sasaran.

Lihat saja bagaimana bibir yang tadi mengerucut beberapa senti ㅡakibat melakukan aegyo pada sang kakakㅡ kini berubah menjadi sebuah senyum yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan pacarnya, serta Jisoo kekasih Seokmin memanglah berada di tingkat terakhir sekolah atas, membuat mereka tak bisa langsung beranjak pulang meskipun bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Korea Selatan, negara yang begitu menomorsatukan kualitas otak dan juga wajah, tak heran kalau menemukan jalanan yang masih ramai dengan siswa berseragam sekolah bahkan ketika langit sudah gelap, sudah bisa dipastikan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan tumpukan buku.

Rasanya tidak terlalu mengejutkan jika sekolah mereka mengadakan tambahan pelajaran bagi mereka yang berada di tingkat akhir, tepat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dua jam lamanya.

"Aah ayolah hyung, menunggu dua jam sendirian itu membosankan sekali. Nanti janji akan kubelikan isi tempat pensilmu lagi bersama Jisoo hyung! Ya ya ya hyung?"

Tidak mempan hanya dengan ekspresi menggemaskan di wajah, kali ini lelaki yang ㅡsedikitㅡ lebih tinggi dari kakaknya itu bahkan mengalungkan lengannya pada milik yang lebih tua, kemudian merengek seperti bayi.

Bukannya gemas, Jihoon malah sebal.

Karenaㅡ ayolah, ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan lagu yang akan digunakan oleh saudara-saudaranya untuk mengikuti kontes bulan depan, dan adiknya ini malah mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah? Di luar studionya? Tanpa instrumen musik serta catatan lirik dan nadanya?

Yang benar saja!

Dalam hati mengucap syukur kawan sekelasnya yang lain tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, entah sibuk di loker bagian belakang kelas maupun di dekat jendela, bahkan separuhnya sudah meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

Setidaknya ia tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian akibat polah kekanakan adiknya yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Hentikan Seokmin-a, aku harus menyelesaikan yang kemarin dengan segera, ajak saja Chan."

Beringsut menjauh setelah akhirnya berhasil melepaskan rangkulan Seokmin dari tangannya, kemudian menutup risleting tas miliknya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, bersiap untuk membawanya di atas punggung.

"Ey, Jihoon hyung lupa? Sekarang hari Rabu, Chan ada latihan dance, mana mau dia kalau kuajak membolos?"

Oh, benar juga.

Setiap hari Rabu, Jumat serta Sabtu malam bungsu keluarga Lee itu akan menghabiskan waktu bersama kawannya dari eskul dance, sudah jelas jawaban Chan adalah tidak bahkan sebelum Seokmin mengutarakan maksudnya.

Dapat dipastikan ia enggan membolos, apalagi hanya untuk menemani seseorang yang sedang menunggu pacarnya selesai pelajaran tambahan.

"Lagipula kontesnya masih sebulan lagi, masih ada banyak waktu untuk mengerjakannya! Hyung pasti mengalami kebuntuan kan saat menulis? Karena itu ayo ikut saja bersamaku untukㅡ"

Belum selesai berbicara, sebuah _geplakan_ sayang mendarat di bagian belakang yang lebih muda.

Tak terlalu keras, sebab beberapa kawan sekelas mereka masih memperhatikan, bisa habis dia kalau memukuli Seokmin seperti yang biasa dilakukannya di rumah.

"Enak saja bicaramu."

Kemudian menatap si adik dengan kesal, membuat yang ditatap mengerucutkan bibir, turut merasa kesal karena bujukannya rupanya tak berhasil.

.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan Myeongdong yang sudah mulai padat, dipenuhi oleh pedagang kaki lima yang sudah mulai mendapat antrian pelanggan.

"Hyung, sini!"

Menghela nafas panjang, lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu menaikkan kembali tas punggungnya sekilas, kemudian berjalan mendekati sumber suara, yang rupanya sudah sibuk mengobrol dengan penjual _bungeoppang_ , roti berbentuk ikan dengan berbagai isi.

"Hyung, mau pesan rasa apa? Aku pesan isi es krim coklat."

Seperti biasa, Lee yang lebih muda berucap dengan penuh semangat begitu kakaknya sudah berdiri di sampingnya, sedang yang ditanya hanya menjawab 'samakan saja' dengan malas.

Ya, pada akhirnya dia juga yang mengalah dan menuruti keinginan Seokmin untuk menemaninya selama dua jam di jalanan Myeongdong yang penuh dengan _street food_ , entah berapa banyak uang yang akan terkuras untuk acara jalan-jalan ㅡatau makan makanㅡ kali ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _ahjussi, bungeoppang_ isi es krim coklatnya dua ya!"

Mengucapkan pesanan mereka dengan begitu ceria, yang dibalas oleh sang penjual dengan sama cerianya, membuat Jihoon merasa bahwa hanya dirinya saja yang tengah merasa kesal di jalan Myeongdong ini.

Jadi dia melempar senyum kecil pada _ahjussi_ penjual _bungeoppang_ ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, setidaknya ia harus menunjukkan sedikit kesopanan, ajaran orang tua mereka yang tak boleh dilewatkan.

"Anak muda, seingatku dua hari lalu kau pergi kemari dengan kekasihmu, si lelaki bermata kucing itu? Kemana dia?"

Meskipun tangannya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan roti berbentuk ikan pesanan para pelanggan, tangan lincah si penjual seolah memang terlatih untuk berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya dan tidak membuat kesalahan sedikitpun, diam-diam Jihoon kagum melihatnya.

"Aah, dia sedang tidak bisaㅡ"

"Apa dia ini kekasih barumu nak?"

Hah?

Apa barusan?

Dia dibilang kekasih dari Lee Seokmin, pemuda berisik dari segala yang paling berisik?

Lee Seokmin, pemuda yang adalah **adik kandungnya** sendiri?

 _Heol_ , yang benar saja.

Seberapa sayangnya ia pada adiknya yang satu itu, ia tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran untuk menjadikannya pacarㅡ

Astaga...

"B-bukan _ahjussi_ , ini hyungku, namanya Jihoon. Kekasihku masih pemuda yang sama kokㅡ"

Kelabakan, Seokmin berusaha sebaik mungkin memperjelas hubungan kakak adik di antara mereka, berusaha menghindari salah paham yang lebih lanjut.

"Aah begitu? Hahaha, aku hanya penasaran saja kok, lagipula kalian tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tenang saja."

Setelahnya hening.

Tentu saja, siapa yang mau membuka pembicaraan setelah kesalahpahaman konyol yang terjadi barusan?

Sungguh memalukan.

Jihoon dalam hatinya sudah mencatatkan niat untuk _menggeplak_ kepala Seokmin setelah ini.

Harusnya ia tidak termakan bujuk rayu adiknya dan tetap pada keputusannya untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah, bersama instrumen miliknya dan juga buku catatan liriknya.

Haah, penyesalan sungguh datang sangat terlambat.

.

Sayang sekali, rencananya untuk segera kembali menikmati berada di dalam rumah harus ditunda sampai waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

Entah tahu darimana bahwa mereka sedang berada di Myeongdong, barusan Chan menelpon mereka dan meminta dibawakan makanan sebagai teman berlatih, katanya mereka bisa menunggu pelajaran tambahan selesai di studio bersama.

Daripada kelelahan karena berjalan tak tahu arah di jalanan Myeongdong yang sangat ramai, katanya.

Jihoon sih setuju-setuju saja, lagipula siapa yang mau berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas selama dua jam?

Jika memang ada, maka orang itu jelaslah bukan Lee Jihoon, waktunya terlalu berharga untuk digunakan melakukan hal seperti itu.

Maka disinilah mereka saat ini, menempatkan diri dengan amat sabar di antara antrian _ddeobokki_ atau kue beras pedas dan _twigim_ atau gorengan yang cukup ramai, mengingat jam sudah hampir memasuki pukul lima sore, jam orang-orang kembali dari kantor dan merasa kelaparan.

"Seokmin-a, apa tidak ada tempat yang antrinya lebih singkat dari ini? Antrinya lama sekali."

Berbisik pada sang adik, Jihoon tanpa sadar merengut sebal akibat berdiri di dalam antrian selama hampir lima belas menit, dan masih ada sekitar tiga orang di depannya.

"Sabarlah hyung, tempat ini adalah yang paling terkenal Myeongdong, kemarin aku dan Jisoo hyung juga pergi kemari dan rasanya memang tidak mengecewakan."

Yang lebih tua menoleh dengan kedua alis yang ditautkan, seolah ia baru saja menyadari sesuatu.

"Kemarin kau dan Jisoo hyung kemari?"

Yang diajak berbicara refleks membulatkan mata dan bibirnya, seolah baru saja ketahuan melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang.

Semakin membuktikan bahwa ia memang tidak baik dalam hal berbohong, maupun menyembunyikan kebohongan.

"Aah, jadi begitu rupanya. Pergi belajar kelompok yang kau maksud itu rupanya pergi ke Myeongdong bersama Jisoo hyung? Bagus sekali Lee Seokmin. Menyerahkan pekerjaan rumahmu pada kami bertiga dan malah pergi berkencan?"

Ya, kemarin secara mendadak salah satu kolega kerja Ayah mereka akan mampir ke rumah, membuat ketiganya kelimpungan merapikan rumah segera setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Hanya bertiga, sebab Seokmin dengan wajah memelas dan memohon-mohon mengaku memiliki kerja kelompok yang harus dikerjakan segera, membuat Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Chan akhirnya bersedia menggantikan tugasnya membersihkan rumah, sebab Ibu dan Ayahnya akan datang bersama dengan tamu mereka.

"Cih, rupanya pergi berkencan. Dasar pengkhianat, tidak tahu saja kau rasanya membersihkan rumah seperti orang gila yang panik."

Baiklah, rasanya bersenang-senang bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan acara jalan jalan Jihoon dan Seokmin di Myeongdong kali ini.

.

Suara musik bergenre EDM tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi ruangan tari sore itu.

Dengan dua sosok yang tampak bergerak sesuai irama dengan gerakan yang persis sama di depan cermin, suara gesekan sepatu dengan lantai kayu nampaknya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi konsentrasi mereka terhadap lagu yang sedang disetel.

"Astaga lelah sekali."

Salah satu dari mereka berucap, kemudian menidurkan diri begitu saja di atas lantai kayu, menimbulkan respon berupa kekehan dari pemuda yang satunya.

"Chan-a, setidaknya minumlah dulu, kemudian istirahat sebentar dan kau bisa pulang setelah ini. Rasanya kurang menyenangkan kalau hanya latihan berdua saja."

Yang namanya disebut kembali mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk sembari bersandar di dinding, menatap sosoknya yang kini dipenuhi peluh dari kaca di hadapannya, kemudian menerima botol air mineral yang disodorkan si lawan bicara.

"Belum akan pulang sekarang kok hyung, Chan masih menunggu Seungcheol hyung selesai pelajaran tambahan dulu, baru nanti akan pulang bersama."

Setelahnya membuka tutup botol dan menenggak habis separuh isi botol air mineral, sebelum kemudian menyambung ucapannya tadi dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Soonyoung hyung tidak pulang?"

Si pemuda ㅡyang rupanya adalah Soonyoungㅡ menjawab dengan gelengan kecil dan senyum di wajah.

"Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa, hyung temani menunggu ya?"

Tidak perlu menunggu dua detik untuk mendapat anggukan pemuda delapan belas tahun itu, senang tidak perlu menunggu sendirian.

Suara ketukan tiga kali di pintu serta suara seseorang yang tengah meminta maaf terdengar dari balik pintu studio tari sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampakkan dua orang pemuda yang cukup familiar melangkah masuk.

Yang lebih pendek memimpin jalan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan kebahagiaan, sedangkan pemuda lainnya mengekor di belakangnya sembari menggumamkan kata 'hyung maafkan aku, sungguh' dengan kantung plastik besar di tangan.

"Hyung! Sini!"

Si bungsu Lee memanggil dengan bersemangat, senang bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya disini meskipun keduanya tidak nampak baik-baik saja.

Jihoon dengan segera mengambil tempat di antara Chan dan Soonyoung, enggan menempatkan diri di dekat Seokmin.

Bahkan kemarahannya membuat lelaki itu tidak menyadari ia duduk di samping Soonyoung.

"J-Jihoon-ssi.."

Pelan, pemuda bersurai coklat itu memanggil lelaki yang tadi juga ditemuinya di perpustakaan, membuat si empunya nama akhirnya menoleh dan terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa rupanya ia mendudukkan diri di samping Kwon Soonyoung yang tak kalah menyebalkannya dengan Lee Seokmin.

Bertambahlah rasa sebal pemuda Lee tersebut, hingga ia akhirnya menggeser sedikit duduknya lebih dekat ke arah adik bungsunya yang kini sibuk dengan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Wah, Jihoon hyung dan Seokmin hyung membeli _dd_ _eokbokki_ dan _ttwigim_! Soonyoung hyung, ayo makan."

Chan yang sedang sibuk mengunyah _ddeokbokki_ pedas pun rupanya tak lupa menawari seniornya untuk bergabung, Seokmin membeli cukup banyak makanan tadi, omong-omong.

Salah satu strategi untuk membujuk saudara-saudaranya agar tidak marah padanya.

Namun yang ditawari mengalihkan pandangan dengan canggung meskipun perutnya bergemuruh, ribut meminta sang tuan untuk mengisinya.

Jujur saja, pemuda Kwon itu sedikit merasa tidak enak pada Jihoon yang nampak sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, terlebih pemuda ㅡmanisㅡ itu duduk tepat di sampingnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut sekilas.

"Tidak apa-apa Soonyoung-ssi, makan saja."

Menyadari Soonyoung yang mungkin merasa kurang nyaman dengan tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba ini, Jihoon akhirnya mempersilahkan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu untuk bergabung makan bersama dengan adik bungsunya itu.

Well, setidaknya ia berusaha untuk menjadi ramah.

"Selamat makan.."

Akhirnya, dengan sepasang sumpit kayu di tangan Soonyoung mencelupkan gorengan cumi-cumi ke dalam kuah pedas _ddeokbokki_ sebelum akhirnya melahapnya dalam satu suapan.

Makanan semurah apapun jika dimakan dengan perut yang bergemuruh kelaparan sudah pasti rasanya nikmat!

Kembali, pemuda berpipi tembam itu meraih satu gorengan ubi dan mengulangi cara makannya barusan, dengan telinga yang tidak sengaja menangkap pembicaraan tiga bersaudara tersebut.

"Jihoon hyungㅡ"

Kembali, rengekan Seokmin terdengar, membuat Chan tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya dan akhirnya bertanya pada kedua kakaknya, dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah kue beras pedas.

"Kakakmu yang satu itu, rupanya kemarin pergi berkencan dengan Jisoo hyung ke Myeongdong."

Singkat jawaban Jihoon, namun respon yang diberikan Chan hampir membuat Soonyoung tersedak kuah pedas _ddeokbokki_ yang mendadak naik ke hidungnya.

"SEOKMIN HYUNG! BAGAIMANA BISAㅡ"

Dengan suara yang tidak main-main bungsu itu memberi respon, seolah baru saja menemukan pacarnya berselingkuh di depan matanya.

"Baiklah, aku sekarang paham kenapa Jihoon hyung semarah ini pada hyung, dasar pengkhianat."

Kemudian setelahnya menarik bungkus makanan itu menjauh dari jangkauan Seokmin sekaligus membalikkan badannya, membuat Soonyoung hanya bisa terdiam dan bergantian menatap ketiga kakak beradik yang kini tengah dalam suasana panas akibat salah satu dari mereka berkencan kemarin.

Baiklah, baru kali ini si konyol Kwon Soonyoung dibuat tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun akibat perubahan suasana yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini.

Seseorang, tolong ia!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter kedua akhirnya dipublish setelah bertahun tahun menggantung, huhuhu maafkan author satu ini yang tenggelam dengan pekerjaan sampai lupa untuk menulis :(

Chapter kali ini merupakan kembalinya author sebagai seorang penulis, jadi mohon maaf kalau masih agak canggung dan ada beberapa bagian yang nampak aneh, masih belajar dan membiasakan diri lagi hehe

Maaf juga kalau ada yang nungguin ff ini :'

Rasanya cuap-cuap ini akan penuh dengan permintaan maaf kalau dilanjutkan, jadi selamat membaca!

Terima kasih kalau kalian sudah berkenan untuk meneruskan membaca sampai sini!


End file.
